Silicone resins and particularly the polydiorganosiloxanes known as silicone oils and silicone gums are widely used as additives for improving the moldability, slip or lubricity, releasability, and mechanical properties of common organic resins.
However, it has been difficult to mix common organic resins and this type of polydiorganosiloxane into a homogeneous dispersion. For example, inadequate mixing is obtained when this type of organopolysiloxane and organic resin are mixed using typical mixers due to defective feeding at the mixer inlet or slip during mixing. Moreover, moldings fabricated from compositions that contain this type of polyorganosiloxane exhibit such problems as bleed out by the polydiorganosiloxane onto the surface of the molding, poor appearance due to phase separation of the two materials at the surface of the molding, reduced mechanical strength, and substantial variations in release, lubrication, and mechanical properties. In the case of admixture of polydimethylsiloxane into polyamide resin, the preceding problems are particularly likely to appear due to the poor miscibility between these two systems.